Pokemon the Triogy
by Gussepe
Summary: Book 1, Rise of the Great One, Ash and company must stop an evil organization from taking over the world, but this time they'll need all the help they can get and it comes in many different shapes and sizes. rated M for future chapters R


A/U long time no see my friends but I've decided to start a new story but actually finish this one, I hope you enjoy it. Btw anyone know Ash's mom's name I forgot it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! except for the characters John, Jess and Jackie.

Area: outskirts of Pallet Town

Time: early Morning 6:00 am

"Are you sure this is where he lives" a dark figure says

"for the last time John, YES!!" says a girl standing on the road looking toward the tree.

"ok, ok dam don't need to be bitchy about it." the man named John stepped out from under the tree, he was an imposing figure, standing at an unnatural 7'6" with dark hair that was buzz cut. His body type was that of a body builder, chisel chin, bulging biceps, scalped chest and abs, you name it he had it. Across his back he had a case that looked like a guitar, it was all black but much bigger then any normal guitar, he had steel colored eyes. Wearing all black with a black cape and belt with a skull for a buckle.

"I'M NOT BEING BITCHY!!" the girl said to John as he walked next to her, the girl stood at about 5'2" long blonde hair, with the body of a goddess, toned midriff, breasts not too big not to small, perfect for her size with icy blue eyes. Wearing a mini skirt of deep red with a blouse that had a deep V neck cut showing ample cleavage.

"Chill Jess I'm just kidding around." John said slowly backing up out of harms reach. Jess slowly advanced on him eyes flaming looking ready to kill, she slowly withdrew a mallet bigger then anyone had ever seen. "Remember this," Jess said giving the mallet an experimental swing or two.

"Y..yes," John said shuddering slightly.

"And what have I told your about using that word around me." Jess stated still walking forward holding the mallet above her head menacingly. "Never to use it in the presence of ladies, or I get the mallet again." John said still backing up in the direction of Pallet town.

"Good boy, Now...hold still!!" Jess yelled swinging the mallet in a downward direction on top of John's head. With speed rarely seen in a man his size John bolted into town kicking up a choking dust as he went screaming at the top of his lungs for help like a little girl.

Pallet Town

Morning of the same day 7:30 am

Ash Ketchum awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting up from the kitchen down stairs. Slowly blinking the sleep out of his eyes he nudged his bunkmate awake with a small poke.

"Come on Pika pal mom's making breakfast better get some before Misty or Brock eat it all." all he got for his efforts was a small sigh from his pokemon and Pikachu rolled over.

"Come on Pikachu there's gonna be nothing left for us if you keep sleeping..." Ash said slightly annoyed with his pokemon. The only indication that he was heard was a small snore making its escape from Pikachu's mouth.

"Alright then you asked for it." Ash stated as he got ready. Slowly he got out the bucket of water he always stashed in his closet and got ready to throw the water on his Pikachu, as if in slow mo the water came down toward Pikachu. When suddenly time sped up and the water made a direct hit...on the bed? Pikachu was no where to be seen.

"Uh oh," Ash whispered as he turned around only to find the eyes of a very pissed off Pika pal trying to bore a hole through his soul. "Come on Pikachu it was only to get you to wake up...you now a joke nothing bad hehe." Ash chuckled nervously

Pikachu fired off a thunderous Thunderbolt before leaving holding her head and tail up high, walking toward the smell of a home cooked meal.

When Pikachu got there everyone was already seated and eating bacon, eggs and of course Coffee, the life elixir of man and Pokemon alike. Pikachu slowly jumped up on to the counter, got out her favorite mug the one with a smiling Pikachu on it and started to slowly pour the hot liquid out into the mug. After that she hopped over to the kitchens island and held out her paw waiting for something.

"Misty...hand Pikachu the sugar." Ash's mom whispered. Slowly Misty handed over the sugar to Pikachu, who took the sweet tasting crystals and hopped back over to her mug, pouring in two spoon fulls of said crystals. Stirring slowly before taking small sips, looking more awake with every sip. This was when Ash poked his head around the corner looking a little worse for wear and smoking slightly?

"Does Pikachu have her coffee yet?" Ash whispered to the table

"Yeah Ash its fine she has her coffee." Misty said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Thank god I thought I could never come and eat." Ash stated as he sat down and began helping him self. At this Pikachu had the decency to look ashamed and scuff its feet in its usual manner when its embarrassed.

All of a sudden they heard what sounded like a little girl screaming for help, they all looked at Misty for a second. "WHAT it was me." Misty shouted

"Well if it wasn't Misty then it must but someone outside." Brock said with his astute observation skills. Everyone went outside to see what the commotion was about, only to see some one of gigantic proportions running straight at them with his mouth wide open emitting the screaming girly voice. Our heros looked at each other then back at him only to see that he was right in front of them kneeling not a sound was heard for a second before...

"I got you now..." BONG the sound of mallet meeting head was heard though out the town as the giant of a mans face met the dirt path. Everyone in our heros group cringed at the sound only to look back and see the person who had dared hit the huge man kneeling before them just like the man before her.

"What's going on here." ash said more then a little afraid of the answer.

"We're here to help you Master Ketchum." the women stated

"With what?" Ash asked sounding a little more normal

"To stop the Great one from taking over the world, Great savior." Said the man who a just gotten up with a huge welt on his head.

**A/N and there's the end of chappie one I hope to make the next few chapters longer and more detailed but I want to see the response to this story before I post the other chapters so RR anything will do even flaming but make it good flaming. **


End file.
